Future Dreams
by Night Sky
Summary: Takato has been having nightmares, that only cause him pain and suffering... But are these just normal nightmares, or something dangerous that Takato just might not be able to face on his own....Rukato, and... er... maybe Leejuri? *IMPORTANT NOTICE!*
1. Prologue

Future Dreams 

Disclaimer: Since I don't felt like being creative… I don't own digimon.

A/N: Hi! This is my first digimon fan fiction, so don't be surprised if it's really bad, though I would a like if you did read it 'cause I need the support ^_^

Prologue 

******

"No! I won't let you have him!" Takato cried, trying to shield Guilmon from the creature in front of them.

"Takato…" Guilmon wanted to protect Takato! He didn't know what the creature wanted from him, but if it would save his friend and partner, he would go quietly.

*But how can I protect him if he won't listen* He thought sadly. 

"Takato please run… Don't worry about me… I can beat him…"

"And if you can't? No boy, I won't leave you here to get hurt… or maybe even deleted. We'll fight him together."

"Ahhh… Such noble words… Too bad they'll probably be your last." The creature smirked, only partly hidden in the shadows.

Takato clenched his fists. He was scared. Scared in a way he hadn't been scared since the D-Reaper. He didn't know what to do… How could Guilmon, and him hope to destroy this thing, and survive… *No!* He thought angrily. *Your not suppose to think like that Takato! You can beat this thing!*

He shot a glare at the creature, looking right into its glowing red eyes. Wishing with all his might that it would back down, and leave them in peace. Instead he got a bone-chilling smile that forced him to look away.

Even looking at the ground he vowed, "I won't give up."

Then looking at the monster: "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

"Oh really now." The creature smirked yet again, not even fazed by the fact that Takato was screaming at him. "What makes you think I want more than to destroy your pathetic excuse for digimon?" He asked sharply. "Be rested assured, I will find a use for him, but right now, I have my eye set on something more important…" He trailed off, his eyes still centered on Takato.

"Besides, what good is a digimon… With out his partner."

With these finally words, the creature reached towards him, with one of his long arms.

Takato wish he could have thrown up at the sight of them, they were horribly mangled, covered with blood and what look and smelled like burning flesh…

One of them rapped its hand around Guilmon, and he cried out of pain, as he was lifted from the ground, and squeezed until he could breath… All Takato could do was watch as his partner grew limp….

"NO!!! GUILMON!!!"

******

Takato bolted upright in his bed, oblivious to the fact that he had screamed out loud.

He sat there until his mother and father rushed to greet him in a panicked state.

"Takato," His mother rushed over to his side. "Are you okay? What was all the screaming about?"

"It's okay mom." He panted, wiping the sweat from his face. "Don't worry, it was just a dream."

"Sounds like a bad one, from the looks of it." His father commented. "Are you sure you'll be alright son?"

"Yeah dad," He sent a forced smile his way. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Both of his parents each gave him quick searching look, before deciding for themselves that he was fine, and leaving the room.

Takato layed down on his side… "It was only a dream…" He murmured softly to himself. "It was only a dream…"

The rest of his night when by sleeplessly.

******

Yeah the first chapter and other then Takato's dream nothing else really important happened, but I promise I will make the next chapter a little more exciting and interesting. Now I need your guy's opinion on something. Should this become a Takato/Rika fic, or a Takota/Jeri fic? Please review and give me your opinion!


	2. Chapter One

Future Dreams

Disclaimer: Sadly even after all those checks sent in the mail and all those letter I've sent in, I still don't own digimon…

A/N: Wow! I didn't expect to get any reviews on the last chapter, manly because it was the Prologue. But still people reviewed! Thank you! I'm really on a role her… Two chapters in two days, and here I was thinking that this wouldn't be out for another week, but guess what? I got an inspiration! 

Chapter One

******

Takato awoke to from his half-sleep, to hear his mother, calling from downstairs.

"Takato! You were supposed to be up over 30 minutes ago! Hurry up and get down here, Jeri's already arrived!"

"Ugg…" Takato groaned as her pulled himself, up and out of him bed.

He was sure he hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep last night, with that dream fresh on his mind…

"School is highly over rated." He muttered as he slipped on his clothing, and tradition goggles.

He rushed out his door, grabbing his shoes along the way. Then finding out that it is not a good idea to attempt putting on your shoes, while running down the stairs.

"Whoa.." He cried out, falling head first down the stair, and landing with a loud 'thud!' at the bottom.

He heard a giggle and looked up to see Jeri standing right above him, looking at the amusing sight before her.

"Oh… Hi Jeri…" He said somewhat embarrassed as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Come on silly. Don't you think we're late enough as it is, without you falling down everywhere?" She teased.

He blushed remembering the fact that he had slept in.

"Sorry about that Jeri." He said sheepishly. "Bad night… Sorta slept in."

"Don't worry about it, I'm use to it." She replied smiling.

Now that Takato thought about it, there had been quiet a few times, where they had been late because of him… It didn't really matter to him though… Personally he didn't like school, well not like Jeri liked it anyways. She seemed to love it, and Takato wouldn't have been surprised if she started taking summer school as well. School seemed to be even worse for Takato now that they had started a new year.

It had been over three months since the defeat of the D-Reaper and time had passed by quickly, school had ended, and then summer as well, only to have them start a new grade. He was starting to wish for summer again.

"Hey come on Gogglehead." Jeri insisted, snapping her fingers in front of him to get his attention.

Takato couldn't help but smile at the nickname. Apparently in there time spent together, Rika had taught her everything she knew. Not that he wanted two Rika's around… Hell, one was enough.

"Okay you asked for it." Jeri said, noticing as he started spacing out again.

"Hey!" Takato cried as she pushed him not so gently out the door.

"Hey Jeri?" Takato finally asked, now that they had finally started walking down the city streets.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could walk by the park on our way to school? To visit Guilmon I mean."

Only a month after the D-Reaper, their digimon had returned to them again. It had been a joyful occasion for everyone. Well not Jeri… But she seemed to get over Leomon's death rather quickly, going back to be a happy-go-lucky 13 year old.

"Well…" She thought about it for a moment. "Okay. We're going to be late anyways, so what's a few more minutes?" She shot him another one of her smiles.

"Thanks Jeri! You're the best!"

Pulling her along, they both raced towards the park.

****** 

"Hey Guilmon! You in there?" Ask Takato, silently praying for answer.

"Takatomon!" A loud reply was heard from inside his cell-like hiding place.

Takato grinned from ear to ear.

"Jeri? I'm going to go inside and talk to Guilmon for a second. Do you think you could wait here?"

"Sure Takato." She replied, keeping her cheerful look, though confused, and a little put down that she couldn't join them.

*Tamer stuff…* She thought sadly.

******

"Hey boy!" Cried Takato, joining his digimon.

His next question he asked with a little more concern:

"How are you?"

"Fine Takato." Came his happy reply. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason." He sighed happily, relieved. But something about that dream still nagged in his mind.

"Well I have to go to school now, Guilmon. I'll see you after school okay?" He asked finally bringing his visit to an end.

"Okay!"

Racing out, and grabbing Jeri by they wrist, they ran to school.

"Come on Jeri, maybe if we hurry we can still make it in time!"

******

"Takato, Jeri, your five minutes late." There teacher, Ms. Finsa anounced sharply.

"Sorry Ms. Finsa." They both replied, heads bowed.

"Nevermind." She sighed. "Hurry up and sit down, we're working on page 58, from our math text books."

Takato sat down quickly, watching as Jeri did the same, before looking out the window.

He was both frustrated, and confused… Frustrated because of his dream, and confused because he didn't know what he meant.

One part of himself told him that Guilmon was safe, and that his dream was nothing more than that. A nightmare.

The other part of himself asked him why he'd dream about his partner being killed, even if it was a nightmare… And that creature… He shuddered. He had no idea on how he could of thought him up…

"Takato!" A sharp voice brought him back to reality, and he looked up to see his teacher hovering over his desk.

He heard Kazu's, and Kenta's laughter from behind him, obviously at his expense, and say Jeri's sympathetic glance from a few seats away.. He couldn't help but blush.

His teacher took this time to continue, "Honestly Takato, I expected better from you, first you arrive late for class, and now your day dreaming in the middle of a lesson. I'm sorry, but you have a detention after school."

"Noooo…" Takato moaned, head down on his desk.

******

The day went by slowly… A little to slowly for Takato, as he watched all his classmates, including his friends, walked out the door, at the end of class.

"Hey Jeri!"

"Yes?" She asked, sticking her head back in the doorway.

"Are you going to Guilmon's place, before you go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure Takato. Why?"

"Could you just be sure to tell Guilmon that I'll be by later, I sorta promised him I would."

"Oh, sure Takato. Well see you later…" With that she was gone.

Takato sighed, wishing his detention was over, even before it begun.

******

*Mean while at Hypnos…*

"Why do you think we were called?" Janyuu Lee asked his fellow companions.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Dolpin replied, leaning back in chair.

"Well he certainly didn't call us just to debate facts. It's sounded urgent."

All of the members of the Wild Bunch, other than Shibumi who hadn't been seen since the D-Reaper, sat at the debating table of Hypnos.

Just then Yamaki decided to make an entrance.

"We have a problem." He stated calmly, though they could all here the edge in his voice. 

"A big one."

****** 

Would you people call that a cliffhanger, even a small one at most? Oh well, I tried to make this chapter a little more interesting (and longer), though I don't know if I successed… Please give me a review and tell me!


	3. Chapter Two

Future Dreams

Disclaimer: *Sobs* I don't own digimon! WAAAHHHHH!!!

A/N: Yay I got more reviews! Thanks again! This chapter took me a little longer than the last time to get out, but at least it's a little longer! That counts for something right...

Chapter Two

******

Takato watched the clock in the classroom silently, wishing the minutes would speed up and stop feeling like hours.

*One two minutes left* He thought happily.

He had spent most of his detention doing everything from drawing digimon, to counting ceiling tiles… There were 138 of them.

He looked up at the clock yet again, *one more minute…*

He wanted to get out of here and see Guilmon, besides maybe if he was lucky he'd find Kenta, or Kazu waiting for him there, and they could hang out for a while… Or if he was even luckier maybe he'd see Rika…

He blushed just thinking about her. Sure, he didn't know his exact felling for her, but they sure weren't bad ones…

One more quick look at the clock… *Yes 4 o'clock!*

Looking up at Ms. Finsa with pleading eyes, he prayed mentally,

*Please let me go…*

She looked up at him warily, finally giving in to his pleading look.

"Fine Takato, you may leave."

These simply words had an effect she had been expecting… He was up and out of the classroom in under a second. But not before giving a quick bow and a poilite "thank you" of course.

She stared at the door, long after he'd left.

"Kids." She muttered shaking her head, before returning to her paperwork. 

******

"Hey goggle-head what took you so long?" Asked Rika, as he rushed up to greet them.

"It's…A…Long…Story…" He panted, taking in a few long breaths of air.

"He got a detention." Kazu said, smirking.

Takato sweatdroped. "Apparently not that long."

Takato looked at the sight set before him, and ask the simply question on his mind.

"Hey? What are you guys doing here?"

With the exception of Jeri, who had obviously left earlier, all the Tamers were here. Even little Suzi sat beside a bush, playing with Lopmon.

"Hey it's a free country you know." Rika stated with a half smile, that suited her well. "Besides, we were bored."

"Cool." He smiled, though still staring at Suzi. Not that he minded her company. But even if Henry had been bored, that was no reason to drag her along for the ride...

Henry answered his unasked question, "My mom made me bring her." He sighed. "Apparently she's been making trouble around the house."

Suzi obviously knew that they were talking about her. "It wasn't me who knocked over the lamp. It was Tewiermon!" She stated, pointing her finger at the little digimon.

"Hey!" He cried out in response. "Tattletale! Oops…" He looked sheepishly at Henry. "Hey, momentai Henry! It was an accident I swear!"

Suzi grinned widely, apparently proud of her accomplishment.

"Hey Guilmon!" Takato called, wondering where he was and hoping to avoid listen to a lecture from Henry to Terriermon.

"Takatomon!" Takato turned his head to the sound of the noise, only to be tackled by an oversized digimon.

"Hi boy." Takato wheezed the air knocked out of him.

"Oh Guilmon." Cried both Rika and Henry. "Get off him, he needs to breath you know!" Both of them were able to pull the dinosaur off his partner.

"Sorry Takato." Guilmon said looking almost as sheepish as Terriermon had a few moments ago.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, got up, and starting brushing off his clothes for the second time that day.

"Hey guys?" Takato asked the question that was on his mind. "How come Jeri didn't stay and hang out with you guys?"

"I don't know." Said Kazu, putting his two cents in. "Maybe she sorta felt out of place."

"Huh? How come?" He asked, confused.

Kenta took his chance to speak up, "Well you know… She doesn't have a digimon like the rest of us. She's still a Tamer, but do you really think that she'd just forget about Leomon? It's only been three months, and he was here partner."

"Yeah, I know I'd defiantly be lost without Guardromon here." Kazu said, pointing to his big lug of a digimon.

"And I, you, Kazu." His partner smiled proudly.

Takato kept his cursing to himself. He had been hanging around Jeri for the last three months, and he hadn't known enough to notice his best was still hurting.

*Some friend I am…*

Rika had obviously seen his sad, and discouraged look, because she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it Takato. You not the only one who didn't notice. Besides she'll be fine, and if not, she has us to help her."

"Yeah I guess your right." He admitted defeat.

*But I still should have noticed…*

******

"What do you mean Yamaki" Asked Janyuu, trying to keep calmness in his voice. What kind of problem?

"One word." He said calmly enough, though his companions could still see the strain.

"D-Reaper."

Dolphin looked at him his face a mask of shock and confusion. "Your joking right?"

"No joke." He said steadily. "Let's just say it brought in reinforcements."

"But that's not possible!" Janyuu cried out, in both anger and alarm. "We made sure it was gone for good! We made complete scans of both the real and digital world, alike! There's no way it could just reappear after 3 months!

"I assure you Janyuu, it's back, and no matter what you want to believe, is not going to change just because you want it to! If you're interested in helping come with me and I'll explain."

He motioned a hand towards the door to the side, where one of the main labs was held.

They followed, and found one of Yamaki's main computer experts, Tally, waiting for them.

Yamaki nodded to her, and she motioned them to a nearby computer in response.

"As I'm sure Yamaki has told you all, we have a big problem on our hands. Apparently as the D-Reaper evolved it created a back up program. What were dealing with now." She finish, getting straight to the point."

"But how?" Ask Daisy, confused. "It should have been detected when we scanned the area."

"That was the tricky part." She said continuing. "D-Reaper obviously knew we would search for remains if it was ever destroyed, so it created something called a time fold, built right between the real and digital world, so it was undetectable."

"A time fold?"

"I know. We've never seen anything like it. But it did its job, hiding the program until it was ready to activate."

"Oh." Was all Daisy could reply, trying to process this new information.

"We picked up the D-Reaper's signature coming out of the fold, sometime late last night, and managed to gather some information from the fold before it collapsed."

"Apparently this new D-Reaper has only one concious state, unlike the first one that had many. But it's at least ten times stronger than the original, and there's even a bigger problem…It's damaged…" She looked grim.

"Damaged?" Asked Janyuu confused. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Well in some ways yes." She replied. "In the battle between the Tamers and the D-Reaper, we believe the fold was some how damaged, damaging the program in the process. It's good in the way that it defense is at minimum, and it's attack power has been lowered by a bit." She was starting to babble. "But the fact that the D-Reaper isn't totally in the real world yet-"

"Not in the real world yet?" Babel interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"Another one of things damaged, it can't totally merge into this world yet, but we need to work fast before it learns to compensate."

"So what have you come up with so far?" Asked Janyuu.

She sighed loudly, "Nothing yet, but our main problem is finding it first."

"Huh? I thought you knew where it was?"

"That's the bad news. It's attack pattern eregular, and with it's motives now changed-"

"Motives? I don't understand what motives?"

"Well sir." She sighed again. "Before the D-Reaper was interested in only one thing, Destruction of life, in both the real and digital world. Now it's after something completely different…"

They looked on impatiently waiting for her to continue.

"…Revenge."

******

Well how was that's? Truthfully I think it's my best chapter so far, but I like other people's opinions as well! So please click on that little, grey, button in the corner, and REVIEW!

Plus! If you've noticed some spelling errors, it's because I don't have a Beta reader! If you would like to be my beta reader, please add it to your review!


	4. Chapter Three

Future Dreams

Disclaimer: Yup, Still don't own digimon…

A/N: Another chapter out. This one I had a few problems with so I don't know if it very good… Oh well, I guess I will let you guys be the judges… Takato has another nightmare, and has a chat with Jeri…

Chapter Three

******

The two became soaked to the bone, as they ran in the on slaughter of rain that came from above.

Suddenly, Rika stopped.

Takato turned around to face her. "Rika! Come on, this is no time to be taking a break! We need to get out of here!"

"Maybe I happy right where I am." She smirked.

"Rika, stop playing games! This isn't a joke! We need to get out of here, now."

Her only reply was another smirk, and a glint in her sky blue eyes that showed she wasn't going to move without a fight.

Takato was starting to get angry. That thing was after them, and instead of trying to help their situation, she seemed to encourage it.

"Rika! Come on!" This time he decided to use force, and grabbed at her wrist, forcing her to come. Instead he was pushed away, stumbling and almost falling in the mud.

"Rika?"

Her small smirk had turned into a sneer.

"Your just a stupid little kid you know! People choose not to listen to you, and what do you do? Attack them. What kind of idiot are you?""

"Rika… What's going on?"

"Shut-up goggle-head."

He couldn't help but flinch. Of course he was use to the nickname, but never had he heard it said from someone with so much venom. Not even Rika was like that… Suddenly he remembered her eyes. *Sky blue… But Rika doesn't have sky blue eyes!* He thought, quite close to panicing.

"Your… Your not Rika, are you?" He stuttered nervously, taking a quick step away from the girl.

"And give the boy a metal." She said sarcastically. "Hey!"

*Uh-oh…* She had noticed him, quickly edging away from her.

"Don't run away when I'm talking to you!"

Takato was speechless, still staring at her. She noticed.

She looked herself up and down, before settling her eyes on him again.

"To think you're scared of a little girl." It was no longer Rika voice who spoke. It was the creature's. "Well how about you try this one on for size?"

She smirked one more time before reformatting, shifting into not one figure, but two.

There stood the creature it's eyes blazing redder than ever, in the sockets of it's head. Which looked like nothing more that a skull of rotten and burning flesh… Just like it's arms. What it had rapped it's hands around was the most terrifying sight, though. His hand clamped around her neck, her feet dangling a few feet of the ground was the real Rika, he was sure it was her.

But her face was what really broke his heart. White as chalk… Her violet eyes opened in shock, and horror… One look was all he needed to know… She was dead.

"Rika…"

******

Takato gasped, pulling in hard uneven breaths as he became conscious. He turned over wishing he had someone there comfort him. Jeri, or maybe even Guilmon…

*Rika I sure hope your okay* He thought sadly before falling again into an uneasy sleep.

******

After another (almost) sleepless night, Takato was up early the next morning. Surprising Jeri when he was waiting at the door for her, when she arrived.

"Well you're up early." She teased, that brilliant smile still on her face, even through out all she had gone through in her life.

He gave a weak smile back. "I couldn't sleep… I guess I just have to much on my mind…"

"Like what?" She asked, actually sounding interested.

"Well you know… Everyday kid stuff… School, homework, friends…" *Rika…*

"So why so sad?"

"Huh?" He asked startled by the question.

"Takato." She sighed. "I've known you for a over a year now, and through out all we've been though, you don't think I can't read the look on your face." 

He sighed heavily. "It's nothing Jeri." *Well nothing I want to talk about right now*

"Fine. You can tell me when your ready… But can I just ask one question?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Does it have something to do with Rika?"

"What!" He cried, definitely not expecting that one to come from her lips. "Of course not."

She took his hands into her's. "You don't have to lie to me Takato, I'm not stupid you know. You like her don't you?"

"Well yeah… Maybe… I guess…"

She smiled again, but teasingly this time. "You do. I knew it. I've seen the looks you give her."

"Jeri!" He cried, blushing from embarrassment. "Stop it!"

"Okay, okay, but I do think you'd make a good couple." She said, finally growing serious.

"I don't even know if she likes me as a friend, little lone as a boyfriend, Jeri."

"Don't worry about it Takato… I'm sure she does." 

*You'll just need to wait… Wait and see…*

******

Jeri sighed inwardly. As both her and Takato walked to school silently… She knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, when he had told her about Rika. There was something else, there had to be. The only time she had known Takato to be this silent was when she had been abducted by the D-Reaper, and even then she hadn't witnessed it, only listened to Rika descriptive tale.

She sighed again. She knew how Rika felt about Takato, even if she wouldn't admit it. She'd talk about him all the time, when he wasn't around of course. 

But when he was around she usually gave him the cold shoulder, or deciding teasing would be more interesting then actually telling him about her true feelings… 

She was so stubborn!

Still, she was more worried about Takato, then his relationship. He was paler than usual, and the dark circles under his eyes basically proved that he hadn't slept last night. At least he had told her that much. 

Even as they walked into their classroom, she wished that he would share what he was thinking.

******

Truthfully, as Takato sat down in his seat, he wasn't thinking anything at all. He just wanted to get this day done, and over with, and in the process try and keep himself awake, and alert. 

He didn't want to think, because thinking would mean Rika, and he really didn't want to puzzle over his dream again in class. He had spent all night doing that, and it still hadn't given him any answers. Besides, he wasn't in the mood for another detention.

Takato felt Jeri staring at him, and he knew she was worried about him.

*Well why shouldn't she be?* He asked himself. *Even you thought that you looked like I ghost when you got up this morning*

After his first dream, he had seriously thought about telling her, but after yesterday's discussion with the other Tamer, he had firmly decided against telling him. She had enough problems as it was, without him decided to burden her with more.

*Oh forget it* He sighed inwardly, his head hurt. *Maybe a little nap wouldn't be too bad after all…*

With these last thoughts he put his head down on his textbook lying on the desk, and closed his eyes.

For the first time in two days, he had a short but peaceful sleep.

******

And yup, that's it, another day goes by and another short chapter out… I'm still really uneasy about this chapter and yes I know I killed Rika, but it was just a dream… Right?

Right now I'd like to thank: Cherry Rainbow, Authormon, Tatsu-no-Houou, Strawberry Dream, DigiDestined of Courage, DBZ And Digimon Crazy, Mariko, Shattered Skies, Yami no Hikari, and anyone else that decides to review in the later chapters! Thanks Again! You really don't know how much it means to me!


	5. Chapter Four

Future Dreams

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own, so you no sue. (Nope, I don't own the poem either.)

A/N: *bangs head repeatily on the computer desk* Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Thanks to Flamegaruru, for kindly telling me that Rika's eyes are violet and not blue! This is what happens when I don't pay attention… Oh well, thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and on with the story! *Starts to bang her head against the computer desk again*

Chapter Four

******

Takato sighed loudly, his head turned to look out the window. He was in detention for the second time that week. *I guess this is what I get for falling asleep in class…*

This was defiantly not his day.

******

"Revenge?" Asked Daisy. "On who? And why?"

Janyuu paled visibly. "The Tamers… Henry! Suzi! We've got to find them!"

"Calm down Janyuu, you rushing out on us is not going to help, we need you here." Yamaki stated firmly.

"You expect me just to stand here, waiting, while my children could be in danger!"

Tally took a chance in joining in on their conversation: "You can help us on finding the D-Reaper, besides I don't think there in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Tally said before it can't totally merge into this world, which means there's no way it can possible hurt them in any physical. Yet."

"We'll need to work fast though." Tally stated. "This thing is some how getting the power it needs. When it emerged from the time fold it's power level was at 24% but some how in the last couple of days it managed to rise up over 50. If we don't find out where it's getting it's power from, and soon, then it's likely it could manage to merge into the real world within in a matter of days!"

"Well what are we suppose to do!" Ask Janyuu angrily. "We can't stop this thing! We don't even know what it looks like!"

"I have to agree with him." Stated Babble quietly.

"Yeah, how are we suppose to help, when we don't have anything to go by!" Protested Dolphin.

"We can help with that." Yamaki pointed out.

"How?"

"Well…" Tally shifted through some of them many papers on her desk. "Look at this." She handed Janyuu a paper.

"It's the original D-Reaper's brain patterns." Yamaki supplied.

"So?" Asked Daisy, reading over Janyuu's shoulder. "They're completely normal."

"I know." Stated Tally shifting through her papers once more. "But now look at this." She handed him another paper. The new D-Reaper brain patterns. "We found this after we translated some more of the files from the Time Fold."

"What! This is impossible!" Janyuu stared at the paper in disbelief.

"That's what we thought, but it's true. All of it's higher brain functions are active."

"But that means it's almost-"

"-Human." Yamaki finished for him.

"Apparently it considers itself a digimon…" Continued Tally. "In the files it states that he called himself Reapmon, a Virus type Digimon. He is nothing like the D-Reaper in most ways, but obviously has some memories, because as we all know it's his main plan is revenge."

"So then the question comes up again…" Janyuu said, sounding annoyed. "What can we do?"

"Well for one thing don't tell the Tamers." Yamaki offered.

"What! How do you expect me to lie to my children!" 

"Simple. Don't tell them anything. There's no reason for them to be dragged into all this. If Reapmon becomes anymore of a problem then he already is, then we'll tell them, but not until then, understand?"

"Fine." Janyuu sighed angrily. *I sure hope you know what your doing, Yamaki…*

******

Ms. Finsa watched as Takato, just sat there looking out the window, obviously in deep though. It unnerved her though. This was the Takato. The Takato that was late for class, talked during the lessons, and drew digimon pictures when he was suppose to be paying attention. Now he just sat there, pale and tired looking. She hated to admit it, but... 

She was worried about him.

"Takato?"

"Huh?" He came out of his daze to look at her.

"You may leave now."

"But…" He glanced up at the clock. "I still have 30-"

"I said, you may leave now."

"Oh, okay then… uh… thanks." He looked at her in confusion as he walked out the door.

Yes, She was worried about him.

******

He couldn't believe his luck! His teacher had actually let him out of detention early! Sure he wondered why, but he wasn't going to waste time with the twenty questions, when he could go find his friends. *I sure hope your there Rika* He thought, running off towards Guilmon's hideout.

******

Takato was not too surprised to find that all the Tamers were there once again. Even Ryo had decided join them, and Calumon was seen high in the sky, teasing Guilmon with his lunch.

"Come on Guilmom!" He cried flying this way and that to avoid Guilmon's sharp claws. "Nope your going to half to jump higher than that if your going to catch me!"

"Hi guys."

"Oh, hi Takato." Kenta turned his head away from the amusing sight. "Get out of detention early?"

"Er… Yeah, I guess you could say that."

By this time both Calumon and Guilmon had noticed him.

"Hey Takato." Guilmon ran up to him. "I'm hunnnnnngry."

"Well boy…" Takato took of his backpack, and unzipped it. "I didn't eat my lunch, so how do you feel about a peanut butter sandwich?"

"Hmm…" Guilmon thought for a moment, before snatching the sandwich out of him hand. "Yum!"

Rika gave one of her usual smirks. "Goggle-head, if that dinosaur of yours keeps eating like he is, one of these days he's going to be to fat to fight. Then what are you going to do?"

Guilmon looked shocked at even the thought, while Takato just stared at Rika. 

*Same old, same old*

Rika seemed to realize he was staring at her though, because she sent a glare his way, and he sheepishly averted his eyes. 

"So Takato," Asked Ryo, the usual smile planted on his face. "Has anything interesting been happening lately." 

*Nothing much* He wished he could say. *Other than the fact, that I've been having these strange dreams these last few days, where I have to watch my best friends be killed, by a horrible monster I don't know how to stop. Oh, and I guess it doesn't help, that feel so tired that I could fall asleep on the spot*

Instead he said: "Nope, nothing out of the ordinary."

******

Well what do you think? I beg you to review, and any flames, ideas, comments, and/or death threats can be sent to angst_gurl@hotmail.com.


	6. Chapter Five

Future Dreams 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but I do own this story so please, 

please, please don't copy! (Not that any of you ever would ^_^) 

A/N) Yay! Another chapter! I sorry this chapter took a little longer 

then expected, but it's about twice as long as my last one *winks at 

DigiDestined of Courage*, so I'm happy, but I HATE writer's block!!! 

This chapter probably isn't as good as it could have been, with writer's 

block and all, but maybe it's okay… Review and tell me what you think!

^_^ And guess what! I finally have a beta reader, so hopefully there

won't be as many mistakes as before, thanks Kawaii Mimi-chan! 

Chapter Five

****** 

"Well." Takato stated, after hanging out with them for over an hour. 

"I should probably be going home." 

"Aww!" Whined Kazu. "So soon?" 

"I think so. Besides I still have homework and my parents will want 

me home for dinner on time. 

"Yeah." Ryo stood up stretching. "I should probably be going too, 

don't want my dad to worry about me, ya know?" 

"Uh-huh, I guess." Said Kenta. "But if you guys are leaving, I might 

as well go too. Hey Kazu, wanna come? I think my mom's cooking fish 

for dinner." 

"I'm there!" Shouted Kazu happily. 

"Well, I'm not about to start hanging around with a computer geek, 

and his baby sister. I'm out of here." Rika stated. 

"Oh well, I gotta leave anyways." Said Henry, standing up. "Mom 

wants me to help with dinner tonight, so we'd better be going." He 

looked at Suzi. 

"Awwwwww… Do we have to go Henwy?" She whimpered. 

"Yup. Sorry Suzi, come on." 

Still pouting, but deciding to obey his orders, she picking up 

Lopmon, and following behind him, and Terriermon. 

"Bwe!" She called over her shoulder. 

"Bye!" They all called back to her, amused at the sight of Lopmon, 

struggling to get out of her arms. 

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Takato finish smiling. "See 

ya!" 

The Tamers went there separate ways. 

******

"Ugg…" Takato moaned, one elbow propping him up, as he sat at the

desk in, his bedroom. "Math homework…" 

He had no idea how to do it… Of course he probably would have had 

some idea if he had actually paid attention in class… But it was too 

late to start thinking about that now… Maybe he could get Jeri's 

help in the morning. 

Besides, he was tired, he had just finished eating dinner with his 

parents, and even though it was only 7:30 it felt like 10 o'clock at 

least. 

*Oh well.* He thought, yawning. *It won't matter if I go to bed a 

bit early.* 

With this last though, he slipped into his bed, and under his 

covers, deciding he was too tired to change his clothing. He was 

asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

****** 

The first thing he noticed in his dream was the fact that he was 

trapped inside a large glass-like cube. 

But something was a little different about this dream… He actually 

knew it was a dream, unlike the others where he didn't realize it 

was a dream until it was over. 

He still wasn't sure why though. Maybe it was the fact that being 

trapped inside a huge glass cube in the middle of no where, just 

didn't feel normal, or just the fact that he had been having so many 

dreams lately that he could finally tell the difference between 

them, and reality. Which one, he wasn't sure. 

But the fact remained. This was a dream, and if it was anything like 

the last two, he was pretty sure he wanted to wake up. Now. 

******

Yamaki sat in his desk at his office, and sighed. He needed to get 

some sleep before tomorrow came. 

The Wild Bunch would be coming in early tomorrow, so that they could 

discuss on a way to rid themselves of the new D-Reaper, or Reapmon, 

as it called itself. 

Though most of the group had stayed as late as possible, but one by 

one, they slowly slipped away, all except Janyuu. 

He guessed he could understand his logic in staying… Yamaki knew 

Janyuu would do what ever it took to defend his children. 

But he knew that like all humans, Janyuu needed his sleep. So he was 

going to send him home, even if he had to drive him there himself. 

Getting up to leave, he was interrupted by one of his better 

assistants, bursting in. 

"Sir, Tally sent me to find you, Reapmon's power level is 

rising again!" 

"Damn!" He muttered angrily under his breath, as his rushed towards 

the main lab, his assistant hot on his tail. 

He was greeted to the sight of both Janyuu, and Tally, hovering 

over one of the main computers. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

Janyuu was the one to answer his question. "The D-Reaper's power 

level is rising. Slowly, yes, but it is rising again." 

"We're not sure how though." Continued Tally. "Where could it be 

getting it's power from! It hasn't even merged yet!" 

"Well how can we stop it?" 

"We're working on it Yamaki…" She sighed. "We're working on it…" 

****** 

"H-Hello?" Takato asked nervously to the darkness around him. 

"Welcome back." The cold voice made his blood run cold, and he 

couldn't bare to turn around and greet it. The creature… 

He sensed Takato's nervousness. "Oh don't worry Takato, I won't hurt 

you." His words weren't in the least bit comforting. "I have other 

things planned for now…" 

Takato didn't reply. He didn't think he needed to. 

"Fine then, anyways…" The creature drawled. "I want to show you 

something." 

"Like what?" Takato was pretty sure he didn't want to know. 

"Something that should soon happen, or maybe it already has…" 

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked confused. *What is he 

going to show me?* 

"Jeri." He said simply. 

Takato finally gained the courage to turn around. "What about Jeri! 

Don't you dare think of-" But he was gone… 

Takato stood there waiting for a full minute, before he heard it. 

Someone crying… 

He turned towards to the direction of the sound. *No ones there…* 

That's when he saw it. A picture was fading in where there once 

stood nothing… "Jeri…" 

There was Jeri, clothed in only her pajamas, and sitting on her 

bed, in what looked like her room. She was crying. 

"Jeri!" He said more loudly this time, hoping she would notice him, 

and get him out from the cube he was trapped. But she'd didn't say 

anything to analoge he was there, nor did she look up. She just sat 

heir sobs racking her small form. 

"Jeri." Takato looked at her sadly. "What's the matter? Did I do 

something wrong?" 

Still she ignored him. 

"Jeri," Takato said, pleading this time. "Please tell me what's 

wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me…" 

Jeri stood up, and Takato's heart leaped with joy, was she finally 

going talk to him? 

But no, still sobbing she walked quickly over to her bedside table, 

throwing it open and grabbing two things from it. One was her Yellow 

D-Arc, and she placed it beside her on the bed. Takato was unable to 

see the other item, though it glinted sliver in the small light 

around her. 

She picked up the D-Arc, holding it close to her, and Takato had to 

strain to hear her words. "Oh Leomon…" She sighed sadly, the wet 

tears dripping down her face. 

Then: "Don't worry… Soon we'll be together…" She picked up the other 

object she had placed on her bed, and Takato gasped. It was a knife. 

"No! Jeri!" He cried banging his hands hard against the glass of the 

cube, in his futile attempts to reach her. "You can't do this Jeri! 

Think about your family! You're little brother, your stepmother, and 

your father! Remember how much they care about you! They won't want 

you to do something like this! Think about your friends Jeri! Kauz, 

Kenta, me! We don't want you to give up everything just like that!" 

For a moment she looked as if she had heard him, and she looked up. 

But then went back to staring back at her wrist and the knife before 

her. 

"Jeri…" Takato began, softer this time. "We all care about you… I 

know Leomon was your partner, and that you cared for him a lot, but 

doing this won't bring him back. Think about it Jeri… Do you really 

think he'd want you to do something like this?" 

But again, she looked gone to the world, the distant look back in 

her face. Then she did it. She took the knife, swiftly cutting it 

over her left wrist. 

"Jeri! No!!!" 

****** 

Tally looked at her computer screen in alarm. "Yamaki! Reapmon's 

power level is rising higher than every! In the last minute alone 

it's rising over 70 percent. If we don't stop it, and fast, it could 

merge anywhere." 

"Well any ideas people?" Yamaki asked, in both confusion and anger. 

He was going to lose everything if they didn't learn to put a stop 

to this. Everyone would… 

The other scientists and workers in the lab, had there heads turned 

to the ground. They also knew the consequences to failure. But 

still, no one knew what to do… 

"Maybe I can help." One of the younger workers called out. Yamaki 

looked up at her. She was Eurara Juioin, one of the newer workers in 

Hypnos. She was only 17 but rated well for her good nolage in 

science, and her knack for computers. But since she was a newcomer, 

she had only been working in the lower levels of Hypnos, leaving the 

hard jobs for more experienced people like, Tally. Yamaki wasn't 

sure how she would be under pressure. But she was their last option, 

and if she couldn't help them, they were surely done for, when 

Reapmon decided he was ready to merge. 

He gave her a faint smile. Best to be friendly, he decided. "What do 

you have in mind?" 

She blushed, but smiled all the same. She had come here, hoping to 

serve a real purpose, but so far all she had found was boredom, with 

all the easy jobs they were giving her. Maybe she'd finally be able to 

help out, and make a different. 

"Well…" She started off, slightly nervous, but determined all the 

same. "As you probably know I wasn't here three months ago, when the 

D-Reaper first attacked the city… But lately as we all know the 

D-Reaper has shown up again." 

She walked over to Tally, and the computer she was sitting at. "May 

I?" She asked politely. 

"Oh sure." She replied, getting out of her seat to let Eurara sit 

down. She did and logged on to the computer, typing quickly, but 

still able to explain her idea. 

"Tally?" She asked testily. "The D-Reaper is some how managing to 

connect to a power source, am a right?" 

"Yes." She state, though confused, as to why she would be asking 

these types of questions. "But the problem is, we don't know what 

the power source is. Though if we did we probably be able to stop 

the D-Reaper in it's tracks." 

"Well." Eurara sighed. "I can't find the power source for you. But," 

She brightened quickly. "I can severe the connection." 

Janyuu looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Well in the last few days I have been working on a program that 

should be able to severe the connection between both the D-Reaper, 

and the power source. It's not totally finished at the moment, and I 

was hoping to explain this when it was in top condition, but as is 

obvious, we don't have that kind of time. The short version should 

at least have enough effect to disconnect the D-Reaper for a little 

while. Hopefully buying us the time we need, to come up with a 

plan." 

Tally stared at the young woman before her, she had some how been 

able to create this type of program in a matter of days?!? It would 

have taken herself at least a month to think something like that up, 

little lone try and build it! Janyuu had the same thoughts. 

However Yamaki was pleased. He was now sure the girl was a genius, 

but more importantly she may have solved their main problem. At 

least for now… 

"Well do you think you could set it up now?" He asked, still amazed 

at her work. 

"Yes I think so." 

"Then let's do it." 

****** 

"Jeri! No!" Takato cried yet again, smashing his fists against the 

glass again, brutally. Amazingly enough it broke from the pressure, 

freeing Takato, but also cutting both of his hands in the process. 

He ran over to Jeri, ignore the stinging pain in both his hands. 

"Jeri…" 

Her wrist which at first had just bleed softly, leaving her arm and 

dripping onto the floor, had now become a steady flow, covering both 

her pajamas and Takato's clothing as he reached her. Still there was 

enough blood to form a small puddle around her on the floor. 

"Jeri… How could you...?" He murmured softly, tears forming in his 

eyes. 

She was wearing a smile though, a sad smile, but a smile. He 

supported her limp form as he sat down on the bed. Trying to ignore 

he blood. 

Then the tears finally came, rolling down his cheeks, as he cried 

for another friend he refused to lose… But she was already gone… 

But his stubborn mind told him. *It's just a dream… It's just a 

dream… I'll wake up and none of this will have been real. The 

monster will be gone, his friends will be alive and healthy, and 

this is just my sick imagination, and soon everything would be 

alright…* 

Suddenly the vision of Jeri, and her room, faded and he was 

enveloped into darkness once more…

****** 

"We did it…" Tally murmured, in faint surprise. 

"Yes, I guess we did…" Eurara looked just as surprised as Tally, if 

not more."

"But now we have a bigger problem at hand." Tally stated, snapping 

out of her daze. "Reapmon's power level is at 82% now. If he somehow 

manages to tap into his power source anytime soon, we can pretty 

much say that other than your program, we don't have any other 

defenses." 

"The Tamers." Yamaki stated calmly. 

"What?" Janyuu asked confused. "I thought you didn't want to drag 

them into this mess?" 

"I don't. But we're losing options. Besides this is now something they 

need to know for their safety, and if we're lucky they might even be 

able to help." 

"Yeah we're going to need all the help we can get…" Tally stated 

quietly. 

****** 

Takato woke up his bed, angry, confused, and upset. "Jeri…" He 

whispered sadly into the darkness. *No.* He thought angrily. *It was 

just like a dream. Jeri at home, having a peaceful night of sleep 

right now, besides she would never do something like that.* 

He turned over getting comfortable, before yelping from the pain 

that came from his hands. Carefully he slide out of bed, he walked 

towards the bathroom, to turn on the light. 

He looked at his hands, and was shocked at what he saw. He had awful 

bloody red cuts on both of them, running from his fingers down to 

his wrists. Then he remembered: *The glass cube…* 

But it was just a dream… If he could get hurt in a dream, his 

friends might really be in danger. One thing was for sure… He would 

be talking to Jeri tomorrow. 

****** 

Yup, another chapter finished. I sorry to say that the next one 

might not be out for a while though… Exams are coming in less then a 

week, and with both, Science, Math, and French to study for, I got 

my work cut out for me. Oh well, I have some good new too! The next 

chapter will be longer, and finally (hopefully!) have some 

Takato/Rika action! Okay not a lot, but it's something to hope for 

at least. ^_^" 

Oh guess what?! Last time I posted a chapter, I ended up looking in 

my settings and realizing that no anonymous people could review!

That's fixed now, so you don't need to sign in! Sorry! 


	7. Chapter Six

Future Dreams 

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Digimon? Of course not. 

A/N) *sigh* I think I went a bit overboard on this chapter. I was 

planning on posting this last Friday, but then Fanfiction.net 

decided to go and die on us. Instead of starting on a new chapter so 

I could post two today, I decided to make this one over in greater 

detail. And here's what you get: A full detailed chapter, with more 

than 6,000 words… What do you think? 

What you've all been waiting for: RUKATO!!! Yup I finally got 

some romance in here, not a lot of course, but at least there's some!

Anyways have fun reading! 

Chapter Six

****** 

Takato awoke to the soft pitter-patter of rain against his window, 

and tiredly got up, to look outside. He was not very surprised to 

see a violent downpour of rain.

He sighed. Outside looked exactly like he felt. Angry, but with a 

strong feeling of despair. 

Heaving another heavy sigh, he force himself to turn away from the 

window, so he could get ready for a long day of school, and his talk 

with Jeri. 

****** 

"Did you tell your son?" Yamaki calmly asked the man beside him. 

"I only told him that you had something important to talk to them, 

that concerned both him, and the other Tamers." Replied Janyuu. 

"They should be meeting after school again today, so he'll get a 

chance to tell them then." 

"Good." 

"I still don't understand why we're involving them in this." Eurara 

voiced her disapproval. "Their just children, how do you expect them 

to help?" 

"They may just me children." Janyuu spoke with confidents. "But they 

have the most important things we could need right now, and that 

puts them in a important position. We need a fighting force to stop 

Reapmon, and their digimon are perfect for the job. Besides we 

already know from experience that any natural protection in the real 

world, won't be enough." 

Eurara was shocked, no one had informed her of this important piece 

of information. "They have digimon?" 

"Yes." Replied Janyuu. "And powerful ones at that. If anyone has a 

chance of finding Reapmon, it's them." 

"Plus," Tally added. "Their bonds with their Tamers are strong, 

making them stronger them normal digimon. 

Eurara was stunned. Even with digimon they planned to send kids 

out to fight their battles whenever they were unable? They expected 

them to save the city? Maybe even the world's fate was rested on 

their shoulders! She had to ask: 

"Why are you so certain that they will succeed?" 

Tally looked up from her computer screen, and gave her a small 

smile. "Because we have faith in them, besides they've done it once 

before." 

****** 

Jeri stood in front of her bathroom mirror, carefully snapping her 

hair clips into place. 

She frowned. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that today, 

wasn't going to be a good day. Something just told her that today 

something was going to go wrong. 

Her thoughts immediately centered on Takato. She was worried about 

him, more than he'd ever know. 

She sighed sadly. She didn't want to think about losing him like she 

had lost Leomon. The pain was just too much to bare. 

Grabbing her raincoat, and her small backpack, she ran off and out 

the door towards Tatako's house, intent on getting there earlier 

than usually. 

She did, reaching the bakery in a record time of only five minutes. 

Rushing into the safe haven, where the heavy sheets of rain, could 

not reach. 

****** 

Takato had been waiting at the door, for almost 10 minutes before Jeri 

showed up, and other than being a little wet from the rain she was 

fine. *Just like Rika was fine, and Guilmon was fine* He told 

himself, frustrated. 

In truth Takato wanted to tell Jeri about his dreams, it would 

relieve him of some of his pain, to know he wasn't alone in this. 

The other part of him told him his was being stupid. 

But no. He thought of his hands, which were still covered in cuts 

and scratches from the night before. Dreams didn't hurt people, no 

matter how harsh they were. This was something more, and if it could 

hurt him, he was sure it would eventually find a way to hurt his 

friends in their dreams too. That's why he had to tell Jeri. 

But it had hurt watching it the first time. Would it hurt as much as 

he explained it to his best friend? How he had watched her and his 

other friends, die in front of him, with no more reason or purpose 

other than to see him surfer… 

"Hey earth to Takato?" Jeri called. Her voice told him that she was 

teasing him, but her face showed the volumes of her worry. 

"Oh, hi Jeri." He gave her a forced smile, as he followed her out 

the door. He vagley wondered: Would she help him through his pain, 

or would she yell at him for not telling her sooner? 

Jeri watched him, as he looked completely lost in his thoughts. 

Would he tell her? 

Takato sighed, his decision made: 

"Jeri." His voice almost pleaded, barely over a whisper. "I need to 

talk to you about something." 

****** 

Jeri gave him a small smile that spoke many words. She was was happy 

that Takato was finally going to tell her, what was plaguing him. 

But she was upset that whatever was wrong had effected him so much. 

Takato was deathly pale, even paler than he had been just yesterday, 

if that was even possible. The circles under his eyes were darker than 

ever, it looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks! Yet it had only been 

three days ago that this problem had occurred. Before he had just 

been the happy-go-lucky boy she saw everyday. But whatever it was 

that caused him so much pain had changed him. Yes, the sweet and 

caring boy was still there, but it was like he was hurting, more 

than she'd ever know. Until now. 

"You know you can tell me anything Takato." She stated calmly. 

"Not here." He shook his head. "Do you think we could go to the park 

and talk?" 

"Sure, of course." She didn't care as long as she found out what was 

bothering him; she wouldn't have care if they had to travel all the way 

to Mexico for him to tell her. 

"Great." He gave a weak smile, but it was a real smile this time, 

not something forced. "Then let's go." 

****** 

He felt parishally relieved. Jeri would understand, he was sure of it now. 

Takato needed time to sort out his thoughts, and Jeri obviously 

understood that, because she didn't say a word. Or maybe she needed 

to sort out her thoughts just as much as Takato did, he didn't know. 

But either way, they reached the park in silence. 

Takato had insisted they sit on one of the parks benches instead of 

at Guilmon's place. He didn't want to tell Guilmon about this yet, 

and he was sure that if he showed up there, epissally during school 

hours, he was sure to ask questions. Takato knew he was smart, he'd 

figure it out eventually. 

"Well," He said, nervously. "We're here." The rain was still coming 

down hard, soaking both of them to the bone. But neither of them 

seemed to notice, both of them sitting down on the cold, wet, bench. 

Jeri looked at him hopefully. "What did you need to tell me Takato?" 

He sighed sadly, not really sure how to explain what was happening, 

and how much it scared him. 

He started off quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I've been 

dreaming the past few days…" 

She looked at him confused, everyone dreamed. "What do you mean?" 

He sighed, praying she would understand once he explained it better. 

"Well about three days ago, I started having these really weird 

dreams…" His eyes took on a look that Jeri had never seen him wear 

before, as he though about his Digimon partner, he remembered how 

Guilmon had tried to protect him at whatever the cost. He thought of 

how the creature had picked him up, and crushed him easily in with 

one of his mangled h- 

"Takato?" Jeri asked worriedly as she watched him, look like he had 

gone to another world all together. "Takato, come on! Snap out of 

it!" She shook him hard, getting his attention again. 

He continued on, as if he hadn't even noticed what he had done. "The 

first one… I just thought it was just a normal dream… I've have lots 

of dreams, all of them fighting with digimon, but Guilmon and me 

always win in the end. But this time Guilmon died… The creature 

killed him." He said angrily. 

"The creature?" Jeri asked uncertain. 

He looked up at her. "I don't know what it is, but I don't think 

it's a digimon. I've never seen a digimon look anything like that." 

He said, shuddering at the thought of it. "It was horrible. It 

killed Guilmon, crushed him, and I had to watch." He finished with 

venom. 

Jeri watched him sadly, these, she began to realize, were not just 

dreams. 

"In the next dream, Rika died. I don't know how she died, but the 

creature was holding her around the neck. I think he broke her neck, 

maybe strangled her. I'm not sure…" He said shakily, almost to 

the point of tears. 

"Then I dreamed about you. You died like the others." He looked 

away, not ready or willing to see the look on his face. 

Jeri's mouth went dry. She had died too. "How did the creature kill 

me?" She asked quietly, trying to keep her voice steady. 

"He didn't." Takato said, sounding heartbroken. "You killed 

yourself." 

Jeri didn't mean to, but she gasped, and Takato felt a single tear 

slip down his cheek, he didn't bother to wipe it away though. 

"Takato, look at me." He ignored her, not exactly feeling talkative. 

"Takato… Please…" 

Takato sighed defeated, as she pleaded with him. He turned to look 

at her. 

"Do you really think I'd do that Takato? Do you think that I'd 

purposely hurt you, and my friends like that?" 

"I don't know… Jeri I-" 

She cut him off. "I sorry to admit…" She looked scared about what 

she was going to say next. "I did think about it, after Leomon died. 

I felt lost… I knew Leomon was gone forever, and I guess I felt as 

if my whole world was crumbling…" 

She visually brightened thinking about what she was going to say 

next. "But then I finally began to remember… My family… My 

friends… You. I never really realized how much people cared for 

me until then. 

When I finally began to realized that my friends hadn't given up on 

me, I knew I couldn't give up on myself." 

Her eyes turned downcast. "I've managed to get over Leomon's death, 

but things won't ever be the same. He was my partner, and I'll never 

forget him." 

"I'm sorry Jeri… I'm so sorry…" Takato murmured, sadly. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it now. I'm done 

feeling sorry for myself. Now we need to worry about you. Can you 

think of anything else important from your dreams." 

"Only one thing…" He showed her his hands, and she stared open 

mouthed at them, in shock. 

"Takato, how did you get these?!" She asked in alarm. 

"The dream… Jeri I cut myself in the dream, and it hurt me here too. 

How is that possible?" 

"I'm not sure…" She murmured before looking away from his hands, and 

up at him. "But one sure of is the fact that we have to tell the 

other Tamers about this." 

Takato's voice was solemn. "Can't it wait a little while?" 

"Takato we have to tell them, and soon. I'm guessing that the 

creature in your dreams is causing this, and if it is, what's to 

stop it from going into other people's dreams, and hurting them?" 

"Jeri…" Takato pleaded. "Please just wait… If I have another dream I 

promise I'll tell them. But not until then, okay?" 

She nodded sadly. But she didn't understand! Why wouldn't Takato 

want some of him best friends to help him in his time of need! But 

then the answer came to her: 

"You want to protect them right?" 

He smiled. "Yes, I have to, there my friends, and if this is 

something I can solve on my own I want to, I don't want anyone to 

get hurt because of me. That's friends do right for each other 

right?" 

She returned his smile, though it was a sad one. "Yes I guess you 

right." 

They got up off the bench, both uninterested in getting a phone call 

home, and slowly headed for school. 

****** 

Takato felt better. No not better, maybe just at peace with himself, 

at least for the time being. Of course the hurt was still there. It 

felt as if he would never stop hurting after he had watched his 

three best friends meet their demise… 

But Jeri had helped, a lot. It felt as if she had taken some of the 

weight off his shoulders, and was now carrying it on her own. 

He still didn't want to tell the other Tamers though. Sure he 

wanted to protect them, but what would they think? Would they 

believe him like Jeri had, or would they think he was sick minded 

for dreaming these horrid things? He knew Jeri would be angry 

with him for thinking stuff like this about his friends, but he 

couldn't help it! 

He sighed inwardly. He wasn't thinking clearly, and still wished he 

were in bed, but at least Jeri was here to help him. 

She truly was a good friend. 

****** 

Takato and Jeri ended up arriving at school, over a half an hour 

late. Ms. Finsa gave them one of her usual looks as they stood in 

the doorway. 

"Well welcome to class. Though a little bit late I might add." She 

looked at the clock, and then frowned down on both of them. 

They both gave her embarrassed looks, and she sighed. 

"Forget it. We're correcting yesterday's math homework. I'm hoping you two 

finished it last night?" 

*Uh-oh* He looked over a Jeri. He was sure she had finished her 

homework, she always did. But he hadn't and he wasn't interested 

in another detention, three in one week would not go down well 

with his parents. 

"No. Sorry Ms. Finsa…" 

She sighed. "Sit down, both of you." 

*What?* Takato thought, thoroughly confused. *No detentions?* 

Never the less, he sat down quickly, deciding it best not to try his 

teacher's patiences so early in the morning. Still he didn't see the 

sympathetic look his teacher shot him. 

****** 

Rika frowned, as she copied down random notes, from the board, and 

in to her notebook. 

She was in a bad mood, and she blamed it on a certain goggle-head. 

She didn't know why, but she liked him, maybe in more ways then just 

a friend. But she hated to admit it. But one thing she would admit was 

that she was jealous… Of Jeri. She couldn't help but be. She was best 

friends with the first boy she had had ever had real feelings for, and she 

wished she could be like that with Takato. 

But it frustrated her, there was no way he could like her. 

*Figures* She thought angrily. *I finally find someone I actually 

LIKE, and the only way I can show my feelings is by teasing him!* 

Still… Maybe he did have feelings for her… He was different. Any 

other boys she had known would has run away in a pure panic after 

just getting a glare from her, but Takato stayed. 

Even through out all the dirty looks she had given him, and all the 

rude comments she had made about him and his goggles, he still 

stayed by her, stood up for her, and treated her like she was a good 

friend to him. But all the Tamers treated her like that! They all 

accepted her, and it was no different with Takato! 

She sighed. Why did life have to be so frustrating? 

****** 

Much to Takato's surprise, the day went my relatively quick. He 

smiled to himself. Not one detention. Not one. Jeri and himself were 

just about to head out the door, when a voice suddenly called him 

back.

"Takato? May I please have a word with you?" It was Ms. Finsa. He 

groaned inwardly. He such has known something like this would 

happen. Happiness didn't seem to last very long around him lately. 

Jeri gave him a small smile, and motioned that she would be waiting 

for him outside the door. He nodded before turning to his teacher. 

"Yes Ms. Finsa?" He asked. 

"Takato I wanted to talk to you about something." She let out a deep 

sigh. "I'm worried about you. The last few days you have been late 

for class, you haven't been doing your homework, and you've spacing 

out during lessons. Is something wrong? Maybe at home?" She 

suggested. 

"Huh?" Takato asked in both shock and confusion. *Why would she 

think something like that?* He asked himself, almost angrily. 

He sighed. *I guessed he could tell her the truth… Well the narrated 

version of the truth, that is…*

"I guess to could say it's something like that…" He said softly. 

"You see… One of my friends died a few days ago…" *So good, so far…* 

She gasped. "I'm sorry Takato," She said, thoroughly shocked. "I 

never knew…" 

"No it's okay…" He replied sadly. "It's just that he and I were 

really good friends…" He thought of Guilmon. "I guess it's just 

going to talk so time for me to get over it…" 

She looked at him, her expression full of sympathy. "How did he 

die?" 

*Uh-oh* He though franticly. *What do I tell her now?* 

"Er… It was a car accident." He said finally. 

His teacher sat there at her desk, looking solemn. 

"I'm very sorry for your loss Takato." She stated, wiping a stray 

tear from her eye. "I shouldn't have asked, it was none of my 

business. You may leave now." 

"Thank you." He gave a quick bow before leaving. 

****** 

He was angry with himself. He wished he could have told her the real 

truth, but it wasn't likely she'd believe him anyways. So it had 

been either lie, or well… lie. 

Jeri was still waiting for him in the hallway when he came outside. 

He was happy that she decided not to ask any questions. Besides she 

probably already knew what they had been talking about anyways. 

"Hey Jeri?" Takato asked causally. "I'm going to go see Guilmon, you 

wanna come? I know it's still raining and everything, but he does 

need some company." 

"Sure. Do you think he'd be interested in a peanut butter sandwich?" She 

asked, holding up a leftover sandwich from lunchtime. 

"Of course." Takato smiled. "I'm sure he'll be hungry enough to eat 

anything!" 

As the headed for the park, hands in his pockets, Takato realized 

that for the first time in a while he actually felt happy, and if he 

hadn't felt so drained, he might have almost said it felt like old 

times, he almost laughed at the though, being that 'old times' was 

basically three days ago. 

He was with his best friend Jeri, and was about to visit Guilmon, 

and his other friends. Maybe they'd play a muddy game of soccer, 

or just hang out. Either way he was happy. 

Of course he should have know this sort of thing was too good to 

last… 

****** 

It was still pouring when Takato and Jeri reached the park. 

"Hey guys." Takato and Jeri walked up to the group, and for once 

were unsurprised that the whole group was together again, it seemed 

to be becoming a tradition. 

"Oh look, Goggle-Boy actually decided to show up on time today." 

Rika taunted, but it wasn't one of her usual ones, because she 

smiled when she said it. 

A small blush formed in Takato's checks, but only Jeri seemed to 

notice. 

"Yup, he got lucky." She teased. "No detentions!" 

Calumon flew over to Jeri, sitting himself on top of Jeri's head. 

"Hi Jeri!" He cried happily, resting his head in her slightly wet 

hair. Unlike the rest of them, he didn't seem to mind the rain 

crashing down on them; he actually seemed to love it! 

She giggled, before carefully taking him out of her hair, and in to 

her arms. "Well hello, miss me?" 

"Of course!" Calumon giggled, squirming out of Jeri arms, and taking 

to the air. "I missed you sooooooo much! Culu!" 

Guilmon walked over to Takato. "Takatomon? Did you bring peanut 

butter?" He asked curiously. 

Takato smiled at the Rookie digimon. "Of course Guilmon." He placed 

both his and Jeri sandwich in front of him. "Here." 

Guilmon attacked the sandwich hungrily. 

Kenta seemed to be ignoring to cheerful mood around him, looking 

Takato up and down. "Hey Takato? Are you okay? You look a bit pale." 

"Yeah." Ryo seemed to agree with Kenta. "You look sorta sick, maybe 

you should lay down for a little while…" 

Takato shrugged them off. "I feel fine." 

Rika looked over to Jeri, seeing the frown of her face. He was 

obviously not fine, and she had to admit, she was a bit worried 

about him… He didn't look well. But all the same, she trusted 

Takato. He would tell her if anything serious was wrong, right? 

Kazu seemed to accept Takato's answer. "Whatever guys, as 

you should all remember, were here for a reason." He smirked at 

Henry. "Our Knowledge Boy, Henry, wants to tell us something." 

"When did you become Mr. Know-It-All?" Rika asked sharply. 

"Since today." Kazu gave her one of his usually smirks. 

She glared at him before rolling her eyes. "Boys." They all heard 

her muttered slightly under her breath. 

Henry, ignoring Kazu's remark, finally decided to speak. 

"My dad says Yamaki wants to talk to us about something." 

"Huh?" Takato asked, confused. "What does he want to talk to us 

for?" 

Henry frowned. "I'm not sure, but he said it was urgent, so I'm 

guessing that we should probably be heading over to Hypnos." 

Rika sighed. "This isn't going to be one of those 

time-to-saving-the-world, type of meetings, is it?" 

Henry sighed with her. "Let's hope not." 

Suzi obviously had a different idea in mind. "Here that 

Lopmon!?" She asked her small digimon, with glee. "We get 

to save the world!" She seemed to be lost in thought for a few 

moments, before continuing on. "Again!" 

****** 

Eurara sat at her desk in Hypnos, thoroughly frustrated. No not 

frustrated, more like annoyed. She couldn't concentrate on what she 

was working on! 

She had to admit, she was a little excited at meeting these 

children, they had to be something special, but of course she was 

even more interested in meeting their digimon. Truthfully she had 

never seen a digimon up close before, only heard stories about them, 

and seem kids talking about the card game. 

She sighed, before mentally lecturing herself. She was acting like a 

4 year old, just because she was going to see a digimon for the 

first time. It really wasn't a big deal!

She hated people thinking she was a little kid, and that's 

mostly why she had chosen this job. Sure it was a lot about the fact 

that she enjoyed working with computers, an easy task for her, but 

this was a job that would give her a challenge something she thought 

she deserved. She thought of most of her friends, just starting 

college next year, and she knew she was truly lucky to be getting 

this chance. A chance to prove herself. 

Even after those thoughts, she sighed. She still couldn't help being 

excited. 

****** 

Over 15 minutes later, the Tamers finally appeared. She quickly 

counted them. eight Tamers, and seven digimon. Hmm… She thought for 

a moment, before recounting. Yup, only seven digimon. The question 

was: Was there an extra person? Or a missing digimon? She mentally 

made a note to ask about it when she got the chance. 

The first four were two Tamers, and their partners. 

A young boy with both blue hair, and grey eyes stood near the front

of the group, looking down at the little girl that stood beside him. 

"Now Suzi. I want you to go over there, and play in the corner 

with Lopmon." He pointed towards the small digimon in his arms. "And 

remember, don't touch anything, got it?" 

"But Henry." She pouted. "I wanna save the world too!" 

He sighed loudly. "Maybe tomorrow okay? And if we can't I'll buy you 

an ice cream." He added to compromise.

"Promise?" She asked hopefully. 

"Promise." He pointed towards a corner. "Now go." 

"Okay!" She cried happily, heading towards her destination. 

Eurara observed both of their digimon that looked more like stuffed 

animals than anything. The only difference she could see between the 

two was their different colors, one being green and the other being 

brown. Plus the fact that the brown one seemed to have two more 

horns than the other. She had a few moments to wonder: Were all 

digimon this cute? 

Apparently not, by the looks of the next five that came in the door. 

Three Tamers and two digimon. The first was a rather pale boy with 

short, messy brown hair, wearing what looked to be a pair of old 

goggles. The latest fashion? She wondered. What was really 

disturbing was the thing that seemed to be following him: A rather 

large red dinosaur. She immediately decided, she wouldn't want to 

get on that things bad side. 

The three behind them were two girls, and yet another digimon. Both 

of the girls seemed to be watching the boy ahead of them with worry.

Eurara thought they had a reason to be; he definitely did not look 

well. 

One of the girls wore her hair in a tight ponytail, and the fox-like 

digimon seemed to follow her every move. It had to be her partner. 

But the other girl confused her. She didn't seem to have a digimon. 

So she again wondered if this was just a child tagging along for the 

ride, or had something happened to her digimon? At least the girl 

didn't seem to notice she was being stared at. That had to be an 

upside. 

Finally the last six waked in, all boys, with digimon. The first 

seemed to be the most confident, his brown hair, mostly covered by 

a blue visor he wore. Following behind him was a huge digimon, 

which seemed to be made completely out of metal. She would soon 

find out his name was: 'Guardromon'. 

The second boy to follow appeared to be quite different. He didn't 

walk with the same confident stride, but for a moment Eurara could 

have sworn she saw a small pink head, peak out of his pocket. 

The last was another boy with short brown hair, he appeared just as 

confident as the boy with the visar, but soon realized that he 

didn't seem to make a big deal out of it. Yes, he was confident in 

his abilities, but no he wasn't going to be a show off about it. A 

large purple dinosaur seemed to follow him as well. 

She sighed. She had watched this all from a distance. Hopefully 

she'd actually learn what they we're discussing later, but Yamaki's 

orders were to keep working on improving her new program. She sighed 

again before looking at the computer again. This was going to take a 

looooog time… 

****** 

Yamaki stood in front of the eight Tamers, still worried about how 

he was going break the news to them. It was going to come as a 

shock, that even after all their hard work put in to destroying the 

D-Reaper, it was back again, and this time stronger than ever. 

"So are you going to tell us why we're hear, or are we going have to 

have to start looking for answers on our own?" Rika snapped, 

obviously short on patiences. 

He glared at the girl, not liking her attitude. Finally he decided 

he'd have to be blunt, there really was no point in dragging out the 

inevitable. He'd just tell them. 

"The D-Reaper's back." 

****** 

Takato at this point was vaguely wondering: *Why do these things 

always happen to me.* 

The rest of the group seemed approach the situation differently. 

Takato saw Henry's mouth was open in shock, and heard a small: "Oh 

dear…" Come from Terriermon. 

Both Rika's and Renamon's looks were of anger, they had destroyed 

the D-Reaper! Hadn't they? "Damn it…" Rika muttered. 

Ryo's reaction was almost the same as Rika's, he was definitely 

angry that was for sure. Really there was only a small frown on his 

face, but his clenched fists basically gave it away to his partner, who 

watched him worriedly. 

And Both Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri looked deathly afraid, Jeri being 

worse than the other two, the things that had happened to her, were 

far more traumatic. She rapped her arms around herself tightly, 

again Takato felt bad that she, unlike the others, did not have a 

digimon to comfort her. 

"But," She asked softly. "How is that even possible? I thought the 

D-Reaper was gone for good…" 

"Well." With the help of Tally, Yamaki started to explain 

everything from how Reapmon had appeared, to what it's purpose was. 

All of the Tamers listened attentively, except for two. Jeri dragged 

Takato over to a corner, so no one would hear them. 

****** 

"Takato." Jeri pleaded barely over a whisper. "You need to tell 

them." 

"No I don't." Takato turned his head away from her. "I told you I'd 

tell them if I had another dream, and you know that hasn't happened 

yet." 

"Takato." Jeri's voice was stern this time. "Reapmon and your dreams 

have to be related in some way. It can't just be a coincidence." 

"No Jeri, I not involving them in something that might get them 

hurt." 

Jeri was done whispering. "Takato, their your friends! You know can 

trust them with this, so why don't you!" She calmed down a bit. "I 

know their going to be hurt that you didn't tell them sooner, but 

it's just going to make it worst if wait any longer. Please, just 

tell them." 

"Tell us what?" Rika had obviously heard Jeri, and had come over to 

find out was the fuss was about. "Tell us what?" She repeated after 

not being answered the first time. 

Jeri looked at Takato with pleading eyes. "Tell them Takato. Or I 

will." She turned to face Rika, about to tell her everything, 

when- 

"Wait!" 

Jeri gave him a hard look, and he flinched under her gaze. "I'll 

tell them." He whispered defeated. 

By this time, all of the Tamers stood by Rika, wondering what was 

going on, and Rika was starting to get angry. "Tell us what Takato? 

What are you two talking about!?" 

Everything came out. He told them about his dreams, his friends 

dying, the cuts he had received on both of his hands, and their 

reaction was nothing more than he he'd expected: shock, and anger. 

"How long have you been having them for?" Yamaki asked urgently. 

"Three days." Takato replied meekly, head bowed. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Henry asked, trying to calm. But he 

had to admit, he was hurt. Takato had kept this from them for over 

three day, not telling any of them. *Except Jeri…* He remembered. He 

then frowned. *So much for trust…* He wasn't that angry though, if 

Takato had kept something from then, it had to have been for a good 

reason. He couldn't get angry at him for that. 

"I dunno…" He murmured. "I guess it didn't really seem that 

important, beside-" 

Apparently Rika wasn't as good as holding anger in, as Henry was. 

"That's shit, and you know it Takato!" She yelled at him. "You start 

having dreams about some creature killing off your best friends, 

causing you harm in the process, and you think it's not important! 

What kind of idiot-" 

"STOP IT!" 

Jeri tired of listening to Rika screaming at Takato, she had stepped 

in. She took a moment to calm down before continuing. "Stop it both 

of you. I know Takato choosing to tell you know isn't going to make 

things any better, and I know he was wrong in not telling you in the 

first place…" She looked at Takato guilty. "But it's over now, 

there's nothing we can do about it. So could we please just stop 

fighting?" 

Both Takato and Rika looked to the ground, not really knowing what 

else to do. 

"I'm sorry Takato…" She murmured. "I just wish you could have told 

us. No, I wish you could have told me." 

She looked up. "I better go." With those finally words she walked 

out the back door. 

Jeri looked at Takato. "Do you want me to go after her?" She asked. 

"No." He sighed. "I guess I really blew it this time… I'll go talk 

to her." 

Jeri watched as he went after Rika. *Good luck Takato* 

****** 

Takato found Rika already half way down the street, by the time he 

reached outside. Totally soaked from the rain, he ran to catch up to 

her.

"Rika! Please wait…" He pleaded with her. 

She stopped walking, deciding to lean on one of the buildings on the 

street. But refused to turn around and look at him, she didn't want 

him to know how much she was hurt, she didn't want to him to see 

that her eyes were watering. "Why did you tell me?" She asked 

coldly. 

"What?" The question had caught him off guard. 

"I want to understand why didn't you tell me." She stated, again 

cold, but this time she actually turned around to look at him. 

Takato sighed, leaning up against the wall beside her. 

"I guess I didn't want to worry you… I was sorta hoping I would find 

a way to handle it without having to tell you. Besides after I told 

Jeri-" Rika turned her head, to avoid his eyes. 

*Wait?* Takato thought confused. *Is she jealous or something?* 

He started off again. "Rika, I told Jeri because she was my best 

friend… But you… Rika you meant a lot more to me than even Jeri 

does. When I didn't tell you, it wasn't because I didn't trust you… 

I guess in a way I was trying to protect you… Did you understand 

any of the things I just tried to tell you?

Rika turned to him, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. Did he 

really feel the same way about her, as she felt about him? She thought 

for a moment, before doing the only thing that seemed natural. 

She kissed him. Softly, but passionately she kissed him. Takato was 

shocked, before dim realization hit, and he responded, kissing her 

back. 

As they finally broke apart, she gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah… I guess I did." 

****** 

As Jeri watched the scene from a far, she couldn't help but smile. 

*I knew you guys could do it* 

****** 

Ugg… Sorry I sorta got sappy at the end ^_^" I couldn't help it! Oh 

well… Now that Takato and Rika are officially together, things are 

going to be less angsty, only for the next few chapters of course 

^_^ 

*PLUS* Next chapter we get the appearance of a digimon we haven't 

seen for while ^_^ Guesses anyone? 

And! I am finally finished my exams! YAY! I But the better news is 

that I am officially out of school until September!!!

As a last note (and yes, the very last one) you've probably noticed I've 

changed my screen name to Night Sky… Yeah well it was bound to 

happen, besides Angst Gurl was just plain stupid in my opinion.

Hopefully, I'll actually keep this name. ^_^"

Now people, Review!


	8. Chapter Seven

Future Dreams 

Disclaimer: *sigh* I've said this over a million times! Do I really have to repeat myself?!? *readers nod* Fine then. I don't own digimon! Happy? 

A/N) This was a very hard story to write, mostly because I couldn't concentrate. I have some many ideas for new stories that I can't write this one!!! But the point is that I finished it, and it posted for you guys to read! It's pretty long and I think I'm going to keep writing them this long for the time being… 

Well if you've been reading this since I started it about a month and a half ago, you will probably realize something… I changed all the Japanese names into English! And I'm sorry for anyone I get confused in the process. I have done this with ALL of my chapters, because I've decided it's just easier that way. I was planning on just using English names for digimon and then Japanese names for Tamers, but that would get everyone even more confused, so this is the way it's going to stay for the rest of the story. English for everything! Sorry again ^^" 

Chapter Seven 

****** 

Eurara was still slightly mystified about what had just happened before her. What had started out as a peaceful meeting, had turned in to something she could describe… All that she could say was that one of the girls that had walked out of the building, looked seriously pissed off. From the look on the girls face, Eurara didn't think anyone within a 15-meter radius of her would be safe from her rage. 

Nevertheless, the other sickly looking boy had followed after her, and Eurara was worried that in his current health, he would not fair out so well against this anger driven girl. 

The other girl in the group must have thought exactly the same thing, because once after he was clearly out of sight, she had followed, probably to stop any fights that started. 

But what totally confused her was that the girl came back only a few minutes later. With a smile on her face to say the least! Eurara could only wonder what had happened to make her be so happy. 

Of course she would be one of the last ones to find out what had happened between Takato and Rika. For now she's just have to use her imagination. 

She looked down at her computer screen again, she was determined to finish something today, and the D-Reaper program was the key thing. But her files weren't opening! Every time she typed in her password, the files refused entry, and she was sure it was the right one, hell, she had been typing it in everyday for the last week! So far she had gone from typing in her password, to trying to hack into the system (something she often had to do, to get what she wanted), but still, the error sign showed up on the screen. 

Other people around her seemed to be having the same type of problems, and complaints were heard from as far as across the room. She was ready to get up and find someone like Yamaki or Megumi for help, before she felt a feathery like substance brush against her nose. She could help it, she giggled, before looking up into the green eyes of a tamer. 

He smiled at her, "I see you've meet MarineAngemon." 

"She's so pretty…" She touched one of his wings, soft skin rubbing against beautiful pink wings. "Where did you find her?" She asked the green haired boy, softly. 

He gave her another soft smile before beckoning his digimon back so that it rested by his shoulder. "Well… I guess you can sorta say she found me… When we were in the digital world everyone found their partner before I did. I had basically accepted that I wasn't a real Tamer. But then she showed up." He pointed to his partner. "When we met I guess it just clicked, and we because partners. I'm lucky to have found her, She's the best digimon a kid could hope for." 

Eurara smiled at both of them. *Megumi was right about them have a bond…* She thought. *They seem to be best friends…* 

"Hey?" He asked out of the blue. "Your new here aren't you?" 

She turned a faint pink. "Yeah, I just started working here last week." 

"I thought so, I've never seen you around here before." The boy commented, he looked as if he had finally run out of things to say. 

"What's your name, anyways?" Eurara asked looking for conversation. 

"Oh, I'm Kenta." He pointed to the other Tamers. "That's Kazu over there." He pointed to the boy with the visor. "That's Ryo." The boy with the purple dinosaur… "And there's Henry and Suzi, their brother and sister." He added, as he pointed to the blue hair boy who seemed to be watching the younger pig-tailed girl. "Rika's the one who flipped out and ran outside… She doesn't do that very often… Or I don't think she does anyways… The boy who followed her was Takato, I guess you could call him our leader." 

He pointed over to the girl who was sitting by herself now, and Eurara immediately recognized her as the girl who had just come in. "That's Jeri, she's a Tamer too." He looked thoughtful. "Well she was… I'm not sure if you could call her one now, considering she lost her digimon…" 

"She lost her digimon?" 

He sighed. "Jeri's digimon was Leomon. They were really close friends, but Leomon got deleted in the digital world by a digimon called Beelzemon… He didn't stand a chance… Takato almost got everyone killed that day… But I guess he really did mean to… I mean he just wanted to avenge Leomon… "That's when Takato biomerged with Guilmon." 

"Biomerged?" 

"Yeah Takato was the first… Guilmon and himself ended up digivolving together, into a holy knight digimon, Gallentmon. He was really strong and ended up kicking Beelzemon butt." He smiled, remembering. 

"But before Takato could delete him, Jeri told him to stop… Even after Beelzemon killed her digimon she wouldn't let Takato get rid of him… I still don't understand that… I mean, if some one hurt MarineAngemon, I'd sure want revenge… But I guess Jeri different that way. She's more forgiving, which I guess is good for Beelzemon. He's on our side now, after helping fight the D-Reaper and all… We also found out that he has Tamers!" He continued on happily. "So I guess you could say he's one of the good guys." He finished, before looking over too one of his friends. 

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with Kazu until we figure out what were doing about Reapmon, you know, you should talk to Jeri, I think she'd like you." 

Eurara smiled as she watched him leave, before her smile turned into a frown. All this information just made her more confused about digimon… And Tamers… Maybe she would talk to Jeri… 

But right now she had more important things to do. Standing up she decided to go talk to Yamaki. She had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy with the news she was bearing. *Just another heavy weight forced on to our shoulders…* She though bitterly, as she headed for his office. 

****** 

"So… Now what?" Rika asked out of the blue, breaking the silence that had held for we over 15 minutes 

"Well… I… Uh…" Takato was at a loss for words. 

She was starting to get angry, of course this was a usual for her, but this time she had a different reason for her anger. She had just kissed him! Make a complete fool of herself and all he could do was studder! 

She sighed, the worse part was… If she had the chance to fix her mistake, to go back in time, she would have done the same thing all over again… 

Well… Maybe with a little more grace… She wouldn't call it one of the best kisses in the world, but it wasn't a bad kiss either… Hell, what did she know! This was the first time she'd ever kissed someone before! 

Takato was still staring at her, probably thinking it was up to her to make the next move. 

She blushed, what was she suppose to say? It wasn't like she could just confess her true feelings for him, what if he didn't like her the same way?! *Rika, you idiot…* She told herself, *Of course he likes you! He did didn't object to the kiss, did he?* It looked like she would have to answer her own question, *Well no… I guess not, but it didn't exactly look like he liked it either.* 

Truthfully she couldn't really explain the emotions that had come from the kiss. They had changed so quickly. First from surprise, and confused, and then he seemed to give in, had she even seen a little bit of lust, in that look? She shook her head. Takato wasn't like that. 

"Well, so what does it mean?" She asked finally. 

"Huh? What does what mean?" He replied, confused. 

"The kiss, what does it mean?" Rika asked again. "Are we still just going to be friends, or… More than that?" Was it just her, or did she actually sound hopefully? She frowned at the very though. 

"Well, I don't know… What do you think?" He replied. 

"Uh… I…" Now she seemed to be the one at a loss for words. Finally she lowered her head. "I guess I really don't know either…" 

He looked thoughtful. "Maybe we don't need to know now…" 

She looked at him funny. "What do you mean?" 

Smiling, he leaned up against the wall behind her. "Maybe we can just wait and see what happens, and decide later." He suggested. "For now there's no rules, it's up to us how we think and feel about each other." 

She smiled back at him. "Goggle-head, that has got to be the smartest thing you've said all day." 

"Yeah I guess I've been acting pretty stupid, huh? 

"I guess so." She agreed with him, "But since you were acting on impulse, you're forgiven." 

He smiled. "Thanks." 

"No problem." She replied, smiling again, but soon that smile turning into a frown, as she suddenly realized how pale he was. The conversation immediately turned to a darker subject. 

"Hey!" He asked, startled. "What's wrong?" 

She decided to speak her concerns for him. "Your so pale…" 

"Well, yeah." Takato replied bitterly. "That's what happens, when you haven't had a descent night's sleep in over three days." 

"What do you think he wants?" She asked. 

"What? You mean Reapmon?" He asked, confused. "Revenge, what else?" 

"I don't mean it like that." She stated, another frown appearing on her face. "I mean, why you? Reapmon could have picked any of us if he had felt like it. So why did he choose you, instead of me, or even Henry?" 

Takato had figured this out quite a while ago, though he hadn't really mentioned it to anyone. Not even Jeri. "I delivered the final blow…" He stated quietly. "We all fought the D-Reaper together, but when it came to battling the J-Reaper, it was Guilmon and me who dealt the final blow, and since Reapmon obviously hasn't been able to reach Guilmon, he's come after me instead." He finished. 

Rika paled slightly, mostly out of worry for Takato… But one question was on her mind… When Reapmon was done toying with Takato, would he come after the rest of them? She immediately wanted to hit herself for thinking such a stupid thing, they would stop the Reapmon before he got another change to hurt Takato, she would make sure of that. 

"Rika?" He asked hesitantly, she had obviously started to space off again. 

"What?" She asked softy. 

"We can beat him… Right?" 

*I don't know…* "Right. Why wouldn't we?" 

He sighed, before shrugging he shoulders. "I guess the last few days had sorta drained me of my confidents. I don't know what to think anymore…" 

She grasped his hand, something she wouldn't have dared to do before. "We can beat him." She stated. "Maybe not alone, but with our friends, and digimon like Renamon, and Guilmon, how can we lose?" She asked, sounding quite determined. 

Takato squeezed her hand slightly. "Yeah," He smiled. "I guess your right." 

They walked back inside together, quickly untangling their hands before walking in the door; they both seemed to decide against telling the other Tamers for now. 

Everyone looked up ask they entered the room, but they both ignore the staring Tamers. Takato walked quickly over to Guilmon, while Rika took her original seat by Jeri. 

Rika settled her self into a good position, before closing her eyes. She had a lot to think about… But what was really bothering her was Takato's words: "We can beat him… Right?" 

She had told him they could, but what if they couldn't? She didn't want lose someone like Takato, someone she might actually like as more than a friend… 

*Still… Will I be able to protect Takato, like he tried to protect me?* 

****** 

Takato sighed, as he headed for Guilmon, would he be able to gain forgiveness from his partner? Guilmon looked to be asleep, as he approached, but his eyes seemed to snap open, as her smelt his Tamer drawing closer. Takato sat down on the small couch beside him. 

"So your not angry at me boy?" Takato asked softly. 

Guilmon looked up, confused. "Why would I be, Takatomon?" 

Takato sighed again, had he even been listening before? 

"Guilmon, I betrayed your trust. I didn't tell you about something that could have gotten you hurt, or even dead. It would have been my fault if something bad had happened to you, because I didn't warn you…" 

Takato wondered why he was bothering to explain all this, wouldn't both of them be better off if he didn't understand? But it was to late to turn back now, Guilmon had already stated to speak. 

"You had a good reason, didn't you?" 

"What?" Takato asked, shocked by his reply. 

"You had a good reason for not telling me." He said again, lying back down in the process. "I know you would never want me to get hurt, so there has to be a good reason for you not telling me." He stated simply. 

Takato remembered Jeri's and his talk from earlier. 

***Flashback*** 

"You want to protect them right?" 

He smiled. "Yes, I have to, there my friends, and if this is

something I can solve on my own I want to, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. That's friends do right for each other right?" 

She returned his smile, though it was a sad one. "Yes I guess your right." 

***End Flashback*** 

Takato looked down at the big red dinosaur before him. *You know Guilmon...* He thought to himself, *Your smarter than I thought.* 

"You were brave." 

"What do you mean Takato?" His digimon asked, confused. 

"Well in my dream you stood by me. You refused to run away when I gave you the chance to. You protected me... Thanks boy." 

"Your welcome Takatomon..." Guilmon muttered sleepily, head rested in his arms. Takato watched him as he fell into a deep sleep, before sighing. Could things really start to be looking up for him and the other Tamers, or was this just beginning? For once Takato wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Like Guilmon he drifted into sleep. 

****** 

"What!?" Yamaki cried out in both anger and confusion. "You know as well as I do, nothing can penetrate that firewall we have set up!" 

Eurara bowed her head. "Yes I know, but someone must have managed it because no one in the entire building can access their computer. It's either a virus or..." She trailed off. 

Yamaki frowned, "Or what? What else could have ripped it's way through our firewall like that?" He demanded an answer. 

"Reapmon." She stated, her voice barely over a whisper. "I don't know exactly how, but mostly likely he found out about the program we we're using against him, and he forcefully put a stop to it, taking the rest of the computers along with it." 

"Damn...." Yamaki knew that was only thing that was keeping Takato safe from Reapmon at the moment, and without the computer's help they we're at a major loss. 

Eurara seemed to notice their loss as well, because she spoke up, "What are we suppose to do now? Do you think it would be possible to ask the digimon for help? Do you think they could find Reapmon? Maybe even the source?" 

"Maybe..." He though about it for a moment... It might be possible, they'd have to ask the digimon to be sure... "But we have already found the source." 

Eurara looked shocked, then happy. "Really? Well that solves a few of our problems. If we can get some of the computers up and running again, all we'll have to do is dest-" 

Yamaki cut her off, "It's human." 

She went back to looking shocked. "B-But how is that possible? There's no way that Reapmon could have managed to advance that much to adapted to human energy. Besides you know we can't kill a human being…" 

Yamaki didn't reply to that statement. He knew just as well as she did they couldn't kill Takato. But if Reapmon became that much of a threat... He didn't want to think about that. He stood up. "We'll worry about that when the time comes. But right now we have more important things to do." 

She frowned. "Like what?" 

"As you stated before the digimon might be able to sense Reapmon's presents, but the only way of finding out would be to asked them." 

Eurara nodded, "I understand. Megumi and I try hacking into the computer's systems. Maybe some of my program is still savagbul…" She didn't sound very hopefully.

Both of them left his office, their hopes lower than ever before. 

****** 

Rika sighed, Jeri wasn't as clueless as everyone else around her. 

"I knew you liked him!" She giggled. 

Rika rolled her eyes. "It nothing like that..." She trailed off, knowing she didn't sound very convincing. 

Jeri frowned. "Why does everyone around here, take me as stupid? Of course you like him Rika, just like he likes you." 

"I don't know..." She sighed again, looking over to where Takato slept. "What if he doesn't really like me?" She shifted, uneasily. "What if I'm just someone to lean on, when he's not at his best?" 

Jeri's look hardened. "Rika you know Takato's not like that! He likes you because of who you are, he always has..." 

Rika seemed to wrap her arms around herself, as if cold. "Still... It's hard to believe it, I mean no one has ever thought of me like that before..." 

Now Jeri sighed. "That's because you've put a wall around yourself. People have to search to find the real you, not many people have bothered, but Takato did. He found the REAL you, despite all your fighting to hide it from him. Can't you just accept that he wants to be with you? Just like you want to be with him…" 

Rika shrugged, hesitates still there. "I guess." 

****** 

Jeri gave up, she knew there was no way she could force Rika to accept something she didn't want to accept. She just hoped that after they had dealt with Reapmon, things would go back to normal, except for one thing. Rika would have Takato, and Takato would have Rika. It was that simple. And either way, Jeri knew they needed each other. 

She looked over to Takato and Guilmon, both of them curled up together safe and secure. Of course she didn't know what was gone on in their minds at the time… 

****** 

Takato felt cold. Not the cold that feel after stepping out of your nice, warm, house in to a winter blizzard. It was different. This was the kind of cold that seemed to wash over someone in waves, like it was doing to Takato now. It was so cold that it penetrated the skin, digging deep down into his mind and soul, drawing itself around him like a blanket. A blanket that seemed to cut off his breathing… He had just noticed it, his breaths were uneven and forced, and he knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. 

But what seemed to be the worst thing about this place was it didn't feel like a dream. Sure, his dreams had always felt really to him, very really. But this… It was almost too real. But if this wasn't a dream, what was it? Surely it couldn't be Hypnos, he'd never seen anything like this in his reality. 

The digital world maybe? 

It was dark, he couldn't even see his hands in front of him, and it scared him. He remembered Jeri telling him about one of her times she babysitting her little brother. She had been reading a story to him, the power had gone out, and he had disappeared. She had been scared that something bad had happened to him, and it didn't help much when a few moments later he had jumped at her from behind, both angering and scaring her. 

That's what Takato felt like now. Something horrible was going to jump out at him, and he doubted it to be something like Jeri, cute little brother. 

Suddenly a noise sounded behind him, and he jumped startled. He turned, to see nothing but darkness… He heard it again to his left, what was that? 

Then from directly in front of him. What ever it was, growled loudly, deep in it's throat. Takato wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the thing was, so he waited. Whatever it was, eventually came to him. Still growling, it stepped up to him slowly, it's yellow eyes, glowing like headlamps in the darkness. Takato closed his eyes, afraid of what was to come. 

That when the growling stopped. Still afraid, Takato opened one eye, the bright yellow ones glazing back at him blinked. And then the creature did something else, slowly and carefully he spoke: 

"Takatomon?" 

****** 

=( Sorry I had to end the chapter there… But if I had kept going it probably would have ended up longer than my last one. ^^ So, anything I planning for this chapter that I didn't add, will go into the next one! 

In a few days I'm going on vacation! Two whole weeks! YAY! While I'm gone I will try and get some writing done, but it will be hard with me spending most of my time both swimming and shopping (No computer! God, I wish I had a laptop!). So when I get back I will try to quickly type it up and post it, k? Two weeks isn't too long, is it?


	9. ~*~IMPORTANT NOTICE~*~

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry to say that I will no longer be writing Future Dreams, or for at least the time being. It has come to the point where things in the story aren't going as I planed them to, and things just aren't working out. Though I really liked writing this story in the beginning, it has become boring to me over a period of time, and I find that there are too many plot holes. So like I said before I will no longer be working on this fic, and I'm sorry to the people who actually liked this story... 

For the time being I am going to be working on Digimon 03: A Darker Beginning, and a few other fics that I have planned to work on for a while now, but who knows, maybe I'll pick up on this fic again some time and write a better beginning to it (not to meantion turning the first few smaller chapters into bigger chapters) but not now, sorry again.

~*~Night Sky~*~


End file.
